


Forming The Balance.

by JammyxDodger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Bara Sanses (Undertale), Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, One Shot, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyxDodger/pseuds/JammyxDodger
Summary: You’ve noticed some kind of tension brewing between your soulmates, and you can’t just leave it unattended. You plan on figuring out what it is, and how to resolve it.This isn’t how you expected the whole fiasco to go, but you’re definitely not disappointed.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 66





	Forming The Balance.

**Author's Note:**

> My third AO3 post is here! I hope you enjoy my work! Just to clear up any misunderstandings: I like to refer ‘Y/N’ as ‘Reader’! In this work Reader has female pronouns and parts!
> 
> !!!Oneshot Content Warning!!!  
> \- This one shot is not for kids. It is NSFW and contains description of genitalia.
> 
> (5022 words!)

By now you had noticed the tension between the two usually fighting skeletons, and let’s just say, this was a turn of events you never could have expected.

Error, instead of that blatant disgust and sneer that you was used to seeing on his face, looked at Ink a bit differently? You first noticed it when he and herself was watching a movie whilst Ink was away, and he strangely seemed a bit lost without Ink which was very unusual.

You never questioned it, but now you started to pay more attention to their interactions. Instead of a hiss of a nickname Error had for Ink, it came out more half-hearted, almost playful. 

You had even seen him go out of his way to place lingering touches on his ‘enemy’. It was as if Error wanted to have physical contact with Ink but because of their supposedly rivalry he was very reluctant to.

After observing Error’s new behaviour towards Ink, you just had to do the same for the artistic, cocky skeleton. His remarks were much more devilish than you remembered, and his heterochromatic eyelights were more intense on the destructive monster.

You knew that you were their soulmates, had for a long time now, and you planned on helping out this obvious attraction between creation and destruction. All you needed was a well thought-out plan. 

“Reader? Is anyone there?” You heard Ink ask, and that’s when you snapped out of it. Your expression grew a bit bashful, but you nevertheless smiled at him. Suddenly, a thought came into your mind. It was a dirty one, and you couldn’t help but feel curious towards the answer.

“Hey Sug? Can I ask you something?” You questioned, a strange flicker behind your eyes. The addressed monster hummed, sitting down beside you on the sofa and he slung his arm around your shoulder, allowing you to snuggle into his taller frame. 

“Can you ask me something? I don’t know, can you?” Was his mischievous and snarky reply, no bite behind his words and he laughed as you looked up at him with a faux deadpan. He could see that cute little smile peaking through, how silly of you, and so he motioned for you to go ahead.

“You know how your magic can form into things? I was wondering if, uh...”, You swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling very nervous. Ink was more attentive than ever, looking down at you with his expressive eyelights.

“I was thinking... since you can form a penis, could you form a vagina?” It came out strained, and a blush formed on your cheeks as you inquired this softly. 

“How cute! Why, yes I can.” Ink answered cheerfully, looking down at you and cupping your reddening cheeks. His voice now though, came out in a deep rumble, seductive and stirring in all the right ways, “Why would that be, dear Reader?” 

Gulping, you looked away from the sly skeleton, he knew how to push your buttons and you didn’t know whether you liked it or hated it sometimes. 

“I wanted to experiment?” You squeaked, you just knew your face must be very red by the delighted and smug expression on the artist’s face. And you could feel his phalanges tap against your shoulder, clearly in thought.

“Hmm, sure. I don’t see the problem.” Ink shrugged as he gave you a noogie, feeling your hands swat at his own gently when they messed up your hair. Ink could see the proud look in your eyes, and he wondered why, and yet he was undeniably looking forward to what you had in store for him.

“In fact...”, the artsy being murmured, placing you up onto his lap, “why don’t we start right now?” You could feel that you guys were teleported into your room, and you looked into his shifting eyelights as he sat on your bed with yourself on his lap.

“Didn’t know you was this eager.” You giggled at the dramatic offended look he gave you after as he goofily smiled at your playful retort.

Ink gave your ass a squeeze, and you whimpered as he did so, arching into him as he touched you. He gave you a husky chuckle at your reaction, and you took a hold of yourself.

“Ah, ah, ah!” You reprimanded, looking up at the taller with a pout. “I want to be the top. It’s not often I ask this so please?” You made sure to use your puppy eyes as you peered up at him with a pleading expression. You cheered when Ink mumbled an affirmative, a soft look in his eyelights.

You pushed Ink’s back firmly onto the bed from your position, straddling his waist as your eyes grew hazy with lust and love for him, your partner. You could feel him shiver as your predatory gaze connected with his, causing you to smirk.

You briefly opened the bedside drawer, smirking as you got out an article of clothing. They were thigh high socks, black with small red ribbons that went up from the middle, at the end of the stockings there was dark blue lace. 

You could see Ink’s cheekbones light up briefly with that adorable rainbow blush as he took in what you wanted him to wear. “What is it, Sugar?” You could just see the smirk in your as you took his submissive form in, “do you not want to wear Error’s colours?”

Your knowing tone caught him off guard, and you could see him light up like a Christmas tree, and you snickered, murmuring an ‘I knew it’ under your breath. 

“Well?” You prompted, looking at Ink as anticipation built inside you. You really didn’t want to make an assumption but by the way he was acting you couldn’t be too sure.

You could hear him let out a defeated sigh, and he looked up at you with a lovesick expression, you knew not all of it was directed to you and yet your heart still skipped a beat. “I’m not used to feelings, I know you know I’m soulless and yet I somehow got to be your soulmate,” the artist whispered audibly, eyelights changing rapidly, “I feel different with Error. It’s like how I am with you, but a bit more muted?” 

“You love Error, Ink.” You was blunt with your words, and his eyelights turned blank, it was startling and his face remained empty even though you could see him realise something from his shortened pinpricks. It was something he was clearly conflicted with, and he voiced this thought aloud.

“I am Creation, I cannot be with Destruction. How would it work?” His tone of voice was hopeless and full of longing and despair. Your expression softened, and you ran a hand down his ribs, he could them through his clothing which caused him to shiver.

“What is Creation without Destruction? Both make a balance.” Ink was attentive to every word you said, hanging onto everything that spilled from your lips. “Besides the attraction was inevitable as soon as you guys figured out you were my soulmate in the first place.”

He sent you a bittersweet smile, his eyelights coming back gradually. “I really like Error... stars how will this work?” Ink was stressed, his body was tense and he was growing frustrated.

You patted his shoulder, giving his cute nose a kiss and withdrawing so your lips and his teeth were inches away from each other. “I have a plan. Do you trust me enough to go along with it?” You made direct eye-contact with your lover, and he nodded straight away.

“Good.” Your face settled into one of determination as you leaned towards where his ear would be. You whispered your idea, watching as his cheekbones flushed a beautiful dark rainbow. You heard him gulp, rainbow sweat beading on the side of his head as he nodded.

“Perfect.” And with his consent for your endeavours, your mouth was on his.

☠︎

The stockings clung tightly to Ink’s femurs. They were actually quite comfortable if he was honest. You looked content with yourself, and when you looked down at him you just had to drink the sight of him in.

You admired Ink’s flushed cheekbones, how his full skeletal body was bare of any clothing. How his ribcage heaved as you worked him up. He truly is a work of art. He shuddered as you licked your lips.

“You’re doing so good, Sugams.” You cooed, letting your hands caress the gaps between his ribs. The addressed skeleton let out a whimper as you did so, huffing as he murmured how you was such a tease.

“Can you repeat that?” You asked, displaying your dominance over Ink as you firmly gripped two bones from the middle of his ribcage, and you leaned in to where his ear would be. You allowed your hot breath to fan over the area, seeing him tremble as you do so.

“Good.” You uttered after seconds of silence from the addressed skeleton, smirking as you backed away, and it widened as he looked up at you with warbling eyelights. He was hooked, you could tell, and you bit your lip mischievously, watching how his gaze followed every movement you did.

His entire body was a canvas, swirls, dots, zig-zags and splotches of black flatteringly highlighted the beauty of his porcelain bones. Ink seemed to notice the way you was just taking him in and he smirked, “It seems like you want to jump my bones instead of wanting to rattle them, Reader.”

You let out a laugh, but it came out in a husky and deeper rumble that caused Ink to inwardly shiver, “You have no idea, I could just eat you up.” With that, you ducked your head so you could access his neck vertebrae, licking it from top to bottom in a rough and almost careless fashion as you allowed your tongue to dip in any grooves and dips of the bone. 

You delighted in the surprised yet pleased keen Ink let out and how his femurs further spread-eagled so you could better settle between his legs as you performed some much-needed foreplay, you didn’t want him to be unprepared for the main event after all.

One of your hands slipped to his pelvic region, swirling the wisps of magic that had yet to form as Ink mewled in both frustration and pleasure from the intrusion as he attempted to form the desired female magic. He grunted when he realised he couldn’t because of your teasing, and he whined desperately up at you to stop, so you did, and instead let your hand roam elsewhere.

You bit down on the right side of his neck, and you latched on hard. The artist let out a loud and high-pitched yowl as you did, wrapping his legs around your waist to hopefully gain the friction he desired. You chuckled once you dislodged your mouth from his neck, admiring the fresh indents of your teeth that stood out on his neck vertebrae in an almost possessive manner.

Ink wouldn’t admit to anyone but himself at how aroused he became when you growled, yes, growled, as you let your eyes roam his body. His rainbow cheekbones seemed to not be going away anytime soon either, and he allowed himself to succumb to your domination.

The next thing he knew, you had dragged him to the edge of your bed, and had hoisted his stocking-clad femurs over your shoulders. He blushed in a slight timid way as you stared at his formed pussy with an intensity he had never seen from you before. He got extra wet just thinking about how hot this situation was, plus your reactions, and he fidgeted slightly in anticipation for what was to come.

When your tongue feathered over his clit, he couldn’t help the small grunt he let out at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. It felt so weird and foreign, and yet it sent tingles into his being in a pleasant way. He wanted to explore further though, so he relented and nodded when you looked up at him for consent, motioning for you to go ahead. 

He expected you to just slurp him up like he was your last meal, but you had once again left him feeling bubbly as you considered how he would feel with his first oral with a pussy. You let your tongue lap back and forth at the bottom part of his clit where he wasn’t too sensitive as to let him get used to the sensations, and when he seemed more comfortable you travelled further up to the hood until you were blatantly sucking at the top.

He let out embarrassingly girlish squeals and moans as you licked at his delicate petals, and soon the coiling pressure in his body seemed to snap as he let out a soft groan, his rainbow juices staining from the inside of your mouth to some even ending up on your collarbone, and you grinned deviously as you tongued at his juices. 

“Watermelon and coconut, delicious.” You murmured, leaning up to kiss Ink. He didn’t pull away, and he seemed just as enthralled with his own taste as you was. 

Oh my god he was so sexy, drinking his own bodily fluids in front of your very eyes.

His ecto-tongue buzzed slightly as you suckled onto his tongue passionately, and the mischievous giggle you let out as you backed away was adorable to the artist, he was having a very good time with you but he was still a bit nervous as to what was going to happen in the near future. 

“I can’t wait to make you gush more, Sugar.” Now Ink just knew that was a pun, and he laughed at your goofy grin. You then pushed Ink’s spine back onto the bed, and you gently caressed his entrance to which he winced at lightly, trying to get comfortable and to relax.

“No, don’t go completely lax. You have to be a bit tense.” You instructed, and he did as told, bracing himself slightly. You smiled, and with devilish intentions, mumbled a “Good boy.”

You couldn’t have expected the sharp moan Ink let out, his tunnel sucking up the tip of your middle finger that you lined up into his entrance. You observed his actions with high interest, wanting to say more to get such marvellous reactions once again.

You made sure to not go too deep, knowing that it could hurt him and it may turn him off since it’s his first time. When he began bucking against your finger, you hushed him, telling him to be patient and that he was “doing so great”, to which he groaned at your approval and listened.

You then added in your index finger very slowly, surprised at the way he seemed to accept it without any fuss, and in fact he seemed to be enjoying the extra penetration more despite not having the time to get used to both fingers.

Magic was much more flexible than you gave it credit for...

With that in mind, you started scissoring the insides of his magic. It felt as if you was reaching into vibrating slime, but you weren’t disgusted by the thought because of Ink’s mewls and eager squeals of content as you stretched him out. “You’re so flexible, I just love the way your snatch eats up my fingers.” You whispered, watching in awe as his eyelights turned into inverted hearts.

You decided to withdraw your fingers from his hole, and the skeleton let out a groan of disappointment before he could stop himself.

He blushed more as you started to strip, deliberately making a show out of it as you showed off your assets through your lace bra. When you knew Ink’s undivided attention was on you, you carefully reached behind you and unclasped the wire, letting the clothing drop on the ground, uncaring as of where you littered the garment, adoring the way he oogled at your bare chest as you puffed up in pride from the clear affection in his gaze.

You then crouched down, making a show of shimmying your hips out of the sweatpants you were wearing, letting yourself lick your lips as Ink panted quietly. Ink mustn’t have expected the thong, because he let out a short wolf whistle as he saw it. However his eyelights then focused on another area of your legs entirely, and he audibly moaned at the sight.

Rainbow cotton stockings hugged the skin of your thighs, and you wiggled them in temptation as Ink zoomed in on them. He took in how full, delectable and positively enticing you looked, and his breathing grew more strained with lust.

The next thing he knew, you was straddling his face, and he was attacking all the best spots he knew got you off as he showed his appreciation for the rainbow fabric on your legs. He even made a point to exaggeratedly huff and nip at your thighs in between eating you out, becoming aware of the digits yet again stretching him out.

“Sugar if you keep that up I’m-!” You cut yourself off, mouth opening in a silent scream as your sweet fluids flooded all over his chin. He smirked, kissing your shivering clit as your liquids dripped onto his teeth. 

He didn’t expect you to go for revenge however, and the next thing he knew he was yowling as you fucked three fingers rough and fast into him, the buildup inside his metaphorical stomach releasing as more of his rainbow juices covered your upper body in an exotically lewd show.

“ƚԋҽ ʂϙυιԃ Ⴆҽƚƚҽɾ ɳσƚ Ⴆҽ ԋσαɾԃιɳɠ ყσυ αɠαιɳ, Rҽαԃҽɾ!” You heard Error call out, and you smirked as you realised Ink was still basking in his afterglow and how he was the one facing his pussy towards the door, completely blissed-out and displayed in such a delectable fashion. 

“We are in the bedroom Error!” You called out, listening as his footfalls grew closer. You shifted so you and Ink was both facing towards the door, and you dug your wet folds into his own. Both of you moaned gently at the slight overstimulation, but it felt good so you continued to grind against Ink’s magic, getting into it as sparks set off into your gut from the pressure.

“That’s right, you’ve been doing so good. The main event is about to arrive, I bet you can’t wait to be filled.” You murmured into Ink’s skull, giving his teeth small kisses. You intertwined your tongue with his own when he prompted you into doing so, groaning as the artist spread his femurs more so your legs did the same. 

You heard Error’s gentle buzz of static, and you continued rubbing against Ink, watching as he couldn’t help but let out his cute squeaky moans. All of a sudden Error’s buzzing stopped, so you reluctantly parted from Ink’s teeth to look at your other skeletal lover that had just arrived. 

A bright, and by bright I mean lightbulb bright, yellow glowed on his skull, nearly covering the whole of it. He was still in the doorway, just watching as you and Ink humped each other, how sweat glistened from the both of you, just spectating the moment for a hot minute until Ink let out this wonderful high-pitched keen when you bit at the claiming mark you made earlier on his neck vertebrae. 

“Well? You gonna join us Honey? Sugar’s been so patient...” Error couldn’t believe it, Ink wanting him? Was this some wet dream? Well, he may as well have fun, besides it’s not like he had feelings for the annoying artist anyway. He glitched as he lied to himself, but he snapped his phalanges and his clothes were gone. 

You could feel Ink’s admiring gaze as he took in Error’s bones. Error used to have such low self-confidence but now you’ve helped in improving it, and he’s grown to flaunt his midnight coloured bones in areas he’s comfortable in. You’ve explained that they are “unique from most skeleton monsters”, and he knows it as well with how much you remind him of it.

The unique red and yellow combination on his bones only apply to his hands and feet surprisingly. The rest of his body is a beautiful shade of black, and you allow your eyes to roam hungrily at the fog of yellow magic forming at the front of his pelvis, eyes widening slightly in wonder as two deep blue ecto-penises materialised in front of your very eyes.

You could feel as the artist beneath you shook in so much more excitement, and how he looked so exhilarated to have Error and you in this intimate way. It made you smile softly, and you kissed his foreskull, admiring how his hazy teeth smiled up at you with lazy content.

Suddenly you and Ink let out a moan. It seemed as if Error had decided he wanted some tongue action down there. You could see the glow of his multiple blue tongues as they feasted upon the offerings displayed for him, and you could hear him let out a possessive and satisfied purr as he caught sight of Ink’s stockings.

Three of his long blue tongues was sandwiched and wiggling between the artist’s and your clit, to which you let out a simultaneous groan at the nice feeling. You could feel three tongues on your vagina, how one was slowly sheathing itself inside and how the other two slithered around the hole. You assumed Error was giving Ink the same treatment based on his gasps and breathy moans.

You jolted slightly from the brutal pace of his appendage, and he paused, allowing you to relax, and then he thrusted it back in but more cautiously, probably smirking at your pleasured moans and how ready you guys were for him. When he seemed to realise this, he withdrew from his kneeling, and he grasped your waist.

“Go inside slowly Honey, you have to get rid of Ink’s hymen first.” You ordered, feeling the addressed skeleton hum faintly as his nervous static made itself known in the air, and he did as you said.

You would probably never get used to the feeling of either of these skeletons’ magic inside you. It buzzed faintly like a vibrator, and yet it pulsed and felt so alive as it sheathed inside. You could hear Ink grunt as he attempted to get used to the pressure, and you felt thankful you didn’t need to voice your worry aloud as Error paused once he was fully in. 

You peppered Ink’s face in kisses, adoring the way his warbling eyelights gazed up at with so much raw emotion compared to what he could do before. “I love you, Reader! Error!” Ink spouted out of the blue, blushing madly. You could feel his body quiver beneath you slightly, out of fright or anticipation you didn’t know, but you felt proud of Ink so you spread that intent through your kisses, marvelling at how he just about melted from the affection.

“I love you too, Error, Ink!” You gasped out as Error’s magic vibrated more inside you, and you heard Ink failing to cover a moan from it.

“ƚԋαƚ ɱαƙҽʂ ƚԋɾҽҽ σϝ υʂ! ƚƈԋ, ι ʅσʋҽ ყσυ ιԃισƚʂ ƚσσ.” With that, Error slowly pumped into you and Ink. Error wasn’t usually this soft during intercourse and was in fact much more rough than most would like, but you have gotten used to the feeling of his ravaging by now. However this was new, and you wanted to commit this moment to memory.

You could feel each slow but powerful pulse of Error’s magic, the ridges and bumps of his ecto as they moved back and forth. You admired how fluently he penetrated you guys, and how he was noticeably holding himself back. Soon, Ink started impatiently bucking beneath you to meet Error’s thrusts and that’s when you relented.

“Error you can speed up now! Magic is much more flexible so Ink should be able to take what you have in store for him!” You smirked, looking down at Ink’s curious expression. He soon choked though at the severe change of pace.

You felt as Error’s phalanges dug more into the flesh of your hips, and how his pelvis softly bumped into your behind. He was pistoning into you guys quick and deep, and Ink couldn’t hold in his noises anymore. His whimpers and keens joined your own moans and cries as well as Error’s grunts and groans. You had never felt more complete in your life than right now, adoring the sounds of your guys’ lovemaking.

You focused on Ink’s scrunched up skull, he had closed his bonelids during Error’s swift thrusting. He seemed to be just absorbing the feeling of your warm flesh above him, the sweat that mingled between your guys’ flushed bodies, and the intensifying vibrations of Error’s cock sealed inside both of you. 

Sometimes when Error bumped into you, you would grind your clit against Ink’s which would cause both of you to tighten around Error. He would give an appreciative groan at that, murmuring dirty talk to us which would cause you guys to keen and mewl enthusiastically. Examples of it would be “Hσɯ’ʂ ƚԋιʂ? I ƈαɳ ϝҽҽʅ ƚԋҽ ɯαყ Ⴆσƚԋ σϝ ყσυ ƈʅαɱρ ԃσɯɳ.”, and “Yσυ’ɾҽ Ⴆσƚԋ ʂυƈƙιɳɠ ɱҽ ιɳ, ყσυ’ɾҽ ʂσ ԃҽʂρҽɾαƚҽ ϝσɾ ɱҽ ԋυԋ?”

You could feel you were just on the edge of climax, and it seemed Ink was too. His eyelights were blurry and he was whining as he attempted to reach his high. You also noticed however, that Error’s pace was more sloppy but firm, he seemed close too. You couldn’t take anymore.

“Error! Ink! Please!” You whimpered, grinding desperately against Ink’s clit. The artist groaned at the extra friction, tossing his skull back as his mind started to blank from the pleasure. Error, hearing your plea, started going faster which you thought wasn’t possible. 

You all let out loud noises of euphoria as all of you reached orgasm, you could feel yourself bucking against Ink’s clit as you milked Error of his essence, translucent liquids from your lovers staining your thighs. 

You panted as you felt Error’s magic dislodge from you with a wet pop, watching as Ink attempted to regain himself beneath you, and then you turned to Error who was wiping yellow sweat from his bonebrow, watching his magic seed in a transfixed fashion as it leaked from both of your openings. He seemed satisfied with himself, and he huffed from exertion, dismissing his ecto-magic as he gazed at you guys with a softness you’ve only seen very few times.

“ԋσƚ ƈԋσƈσʅαƚҽ αɳԃ ƚҽα ɯιʅʅ Ⴆҽ ɾҽαԃყ ԃσɯɳʂƚαιɾʂ, ƈσɱҽ ԃσɯɳ ɯԋҽɳ ყσυ’ɾҽ ɾҽαԃყ.” With that, Error shortcut out of your bedroom. Finally grounding yourself, you wobbled as you stood up carefully so you wouldn’t wind Ink if you fell down. 

You walked into the bathroom, albeit very cautiously so you wouldn’t trip over your tired legs. You then got into the shower, turning the knob to a warm temperature that would soothe your muscles and hopefully Ink’s bones. You heard the clinking of boned feet on tile, and you beckoned Ink into the shower with you once he came into view.

Your soul purred happily when his phalanges massaged shampoo into your head, closing your eyes to the relaxing sensation. He tapped your shoulder when he was done, and you conditioned your hair before deciding to get a washcloth from the side.

You rubbed soap into the fabric, and you washed off any reminders of the session you guys had before. You made sure to pay special attention to the bite on his neck, giving it a kiss to which Ink shivered at as it’s still sensitive. Ink did the same with you, gently washing down your skin and being mindful of your thighs and hips where they were slightly bruised but not painfully so.

You hummed, giving his teeth a sweet kiss, murmuring your thanks as you left the shower and dried off your body with a fluffy towel of your favourite colour. Ink soon joined you, just allowing his bones to drop water onto the bathroom’s rug since his bones didn’t absorb water. 

“Let’s get down to Error.” You mumbled softly, going into your room and putting on an oversized hoodie with shorts. You left your hair down but brushed it so it wouldn’t get too knotty when it dried, and you waited for Ink to finish dressing. Ink had put on a forest green tank top that was slightly baggy on his frame with dark grey sweatpants, and once seeing he was ready you held his hand and walked down to the living room.

Error was already there and had Netflix loaded up with a series you’ve been meaning to watch for awhile. A cup of hot chocolate and tea was on the coffee table in front of the sofa with your preference of the two in between. His static buzzed gently when you guys entered, his version of a greeting, and he lifted the blanket off his frame.

“Thanks Honey.” You uttered quietly, motioning for Ink to go ahead. The artist gulped, sitting beside Error. The dark skeleton didn’t seem to mind minus the slightly louder whirring sounds that left his being. You then laid yourself out across their laps, your head on the armrest next to Error and feet at Ink’s end, and Error distributed the knitted blanket between you all.

“You love me, huh?” Ink inquired seriously to Error, who looked at him from the corner of his eyesocket. Said skeleton nodded, suddenly feeling very antsy. Then Ink let a small smile come across his teeth, “I love you too, Glitchy.”

“Alright dorks quieten down, it’s starting!” You squealed lowly, positively beaming as the introduction started. Most of all though, you was content with where you was.

“You really are the Destroyer aren’t you?”  


“̷̡̱̒̄̉͂̓̂̓̃Ȉ̷̢̪̥̺͔̰̰̈́̐͒́̍̈́̕͜N̵̙͎̗̬͉̆͒͗̈́͋̎̚͜͝N̴̢͍͕̖̣̼̱̬͉̜̄̈̐̓͝Ń̵̦̽͌Ǹ̷̝̹͚̠̮̮͉̊̆̃̀͋̇̀͜͝͝N̷͔͈͔̲͔̖͍͌͋̈́́̆́̕͝K̸̼̙̙̜̺͓̝͒͂̃́̉͊̀̓̉̕!̷͈̱̲̣͙̻͚̻̋̋̌̌̓͘̚͜͠”̸̨̲̮̌

You laughed, yeah, you could get used to this.


End file.
